Element of Pleasure
by shane'svoice
Summary: Regina has been busy at work. Emma decides to surprise her wife at her office, and comes bearing an element of pleasure, kept for special nights like this. Swanqueen. Rated M for graphic sexual content. No real plot just a lot of smutty fun for those of us who enjoy these things.


Element of Pleasure

_Note: If you have anything else but smut in mind, this is not the fic for you. I saw a swanqueen fanart (By sqfangirl) on the facebook fanpage and here we are. I haven't written anything in months so excuse me if this sounds a bit rough. Um...pun unintended? Haha... Happy reading folks!_

...

_She was in her early twenties. Dark haired. Brown and beautiful. She was walking around her office in a tight blue dress. Her high heels clicked on the ground. She crossed her long legs as she sat down on the office desk, engrossed by the file in her hands. _

_Someone knocked on the door. She looked up at the man entering the room. He was tall and well built. His eyes were dark as night. He was sporting a rather classy black suit and red tie. He stood smiling mischievously at her, hand in pocket. Waiting for something. _

_She smiled as well. Mouthed 'I want you'. Her eyes were blazing with unmistakeable desire. _

_He held her fiery gaze as he started taking his clothes off. He dropped his suit first. Then unbuckled his pants and let it drop on the floor. Then his shorts. He loosened his tie and began to unbutton his white shirt. _

_Her eyes trailed all over his body. She parted her legs for him when he stood only inches from her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing her onto him. He captured her lips. She moaned loudly in his mouth..._

At this point, Emma was hyperventilating. Her eyes were glued on to the computer screen.

It was a hot summer afternoon. The windows of were open in the master bedroom. The curtains were dancing to warm drafts blowing in. An empty beer bottle was sitting on the desk, moisture beaded on its body.

_Her dress was hiked up to her waist. Hair dishevelled. One side of her dress lowered below her chest. He was playing with her nipple. Squeezing her breast in his hand. His pelvis thrust into her. She was gripping the back of his neck in one hand, other clawed at the edge of the wooden office desk._

Emma gulped heavily as moans echoed into her skull through the stereo headphones. Her hand was inside her sweatpants. She closed her eyes and let the sound of carnal desires fill her senses.

She imagined herself with the woman she loved. The woman who was now sitting in a office room much like the one on screen. Wearing something very similar to this actress as well.

She could take Regina like this. In her office. On top of her desk.

Regina would moan like her. Better.

She rubbed herself faster. And faster. And-

A voice was calling out somewhere far far away...

"Mom?! Moooom?! I'm home!"

Emma yelped as she realized who it was. Frantically she started a videogame she plays with her eleven year old son.

"Hi mom!" Henry walked into the room, "you're playing level 30?! Haha I beat that three days ago!"

"Well can you blame me..I've been busy at...other things..."

"Yeah yeah...hey you won't believe what happened at school today! I-

Emma spent the next few hours talking with Henry about his day, while making him dinner. Regina called to tell her she'll be home late. Again.

Storybrook had undertaken a massive amount of constructions in the past month. Renovating the area around the harbour for boat rides and other tourist attractions. New office spaces. New apartment buildings. The mayor was caught between meeting worker demands (Leroy complains a lot. About everything), and funding all of these improvements. She was out of town almost every week to meet with benefactors. If she wasn't out of town she was at her mayoral office buried in paperwork and dealing with regular disputes.

All of that also meant Regina came home tired and worn out. As soon as she got in bed and wrapped herself around Emma, she would be out like a light before Emma even has a chance to kiss her goodnight.

Emma never complained. But there were certain needs that had to be taken care of, and with a kid at home, that too was proving to be difficult.

She sighed as she washed the dishes. Henry was busy playing his game in the living room.

The phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Hans, how are you?! Yup I'll call Henry, just wait a sec."

Henry came running to the phone. He excitedly narrated his latest gaming victories to his school friend and then looked up at Emma, "mom can I sleep over at Hans' tonight?"

"Did you finish all your homework?"

"Yes."

"Is Hans' mom okay with it?"

"Yes, he just asked."

"Do I get a hug if I say yes?!"

Henry chuckled, "yessss!"

Emma laughed as he jumped and hugged her tightly, "alright kiddo get your pjs packed I'll drive you there."

As she climbed the stairs up to her bedroom to change into something presentable, the idea struck her.

It was past eight. Regina would be alone in her office. Their son would be at his friend's house for the night. This was her chance to have a bit of fun.

Giddy with excitement Emma skipped the last few steps happily and went for the closet inside their bedroom. Instead of pulling out her usual jeans and leather jacket, she reached for her best set of dress shirt and pants. Then she took out their 'special nights' box from the closet and picked out Regina's favourite from inside.

She played out the evening in her head as she changed.

...

The sun was setting when Regina's last appointment walked out of the door. The mayor poured herself a glass of red wine and sat down with a few files she had to read and sign.

It had been a long day, filled with meetings and phone calls and endless discussions. She was bored out of her mind. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home to her wife and son.

The wall clock ticked away. It was quarter past nine. Chilly nightly breeze swept into the room. The air felt nice on her skin. Regina sighed and kicked off her heels. She took another sip from her wine glass.

Her phone buzzed.

"Still in office, hun?"

Emma.

"Yes, dear. Exhausted but still have a lot to do," Regina typed.

"Are you alone?"

Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Yes...?"

"Do you have anymore appointments tonight?"

"No...why?"

"Tell your assistant to go home early."

"She works as long as I work, Emma what's going on?"

Her office door opened abruptly.

"What are you doing here?!" Regina looked up, surprised at finding her wife standing at the door.

"Send Sharon home," Emma said.

"What- but- oh, are we going somewhere?" Regina arched her eyebrow, noticing Emma's clothes.

"Uh...yeah...sure...we're...going for a ride...so to speak..."

It took Regina a moment to realize what Emma was implying. Her wife simply stood there, in her usual swagger, hand in pocket, shoulders squared, hips forward...hips...

_Oh..._

The mayor smirked. She closed her folder and threw it into the pile. She put her wine glass away as well, after draining it completely of course.

She stood up, giving Emma a knowing look, and walked around her desk. She sat on top, crossed her legs and gave the woman in front of her the most serious look she could muster up in the current situation.

"And what brought about this nice idea of...going on a ride...so suddenly, my dear?" she asked her wife.

"Well..." Emma started to slowly walk towards her, "I was watching something today..."

"Why am I not surprised," she chuckled. Emma continued.

"I was watching...something...and it reminded me of you...us...and here I am. Sooo...how about it, madame mayor?"

Emma spoke in her warm, seductive voice, stirring things up inside her. She walked closer towards Regina and whispered in her ear, "I promise it'll be the way you like it..."

"Oh...?"

"Mmhm..."

"And how do I like it dear?"

Emma whispered in her ear. Regina bit her lower lip as she heard the words.

"That's...hm...yes...good..." she was breathing heavily.

"So madame mayor, send your assistant home. You don't want her hearing your screams, do you?"

Regina quickly picked up the intercom.

"Sh-aron? Yes, I won't be needing anythi-

Her eyes widened as Emma took a few steps back and started to strip.

"Madame mayor?" her assistant asked on the phone.

The suit jacket flew across the room. The pants dropped down to her ankle. Regina's eyes went to the front of Emma's shorts.

She took a deep breath in.

"Sharon, just go home early tonight, alright?"

"But madame-

Emma didn't take time unbuttoning her shirt. She ripped it open for her, revealing her naked chest and the front of her boy shorts.

_Oh...my..._

Regina drank in the sight of her gorgeous wife. Her long neck and beautiful collar bones ready for her kisses. For the bite marks that are sure to appear there by the end of the night. Her pink nipples were aroused,waiting for her touch...her lips around them... The shirt was still hiding Emma's biceps, the hard muscles that held her tightly when they made love. Her lean stomach where Regina loved planting kisses and watch her quiver.

Then there was the obvious element of pleasure her shorts were hiding.

Regina licked her lips in anticipation.

"Sharon, just go home for the night! No arguments!" she hissed on the line and dropped the phone. Emma nodded approvingly.

"Well Madame Mayor? Would you like to go for that ride?"

"Yes..." Regina sighed, uncrossing her legs and looking right into Emma's bright green eyes, "God yes I do!"

She pulled Emma by the torn fabrics of her shirt and crashed their lips together.

...

_It worked!_ Emma happily thought inside her head, _oh yeah look at my wife go...damn!_

Regina further ripped her shirt and clawed off the bits and pieces while they kissed. Emma attacked her dress, unable to fight the need to touch more of her, and see her beautiful body naked and pressed against her.

"Emma...Em- careful with the dress!" Regina spoke into her mouth as she fought with the zipper.

"Seriously, 'gina? I need you out of it...now!"

"Don't rip it Emma Swan or I swear to god-

"Urgh! I'll buy you a new one just-

Driven wild by her desires Emma tore it off her, hearing Regina gasp and curse made it even more satisfying.

_Good. I like her a little angry anyway..._

She didn't give Regina another chance to complain and bit her bottom lip. Her hands rubbed the beautiful flesh on her chest. She quickly kissed down, took a nipple in her mouth and sucked. The moan that escaped Regina's lips was music to her ears. Regina whimpered as she kissed down her body and knelt between her legs. She could smell her musky scent through her black panties. She rubbed her over the fabric, feeling the moisture. The proof of her desires for her. She always felt proud knowing she had this effect on this gorgeous woman. It made her want to give her more.

Regina clutched a fistful of her long blonde curls tightly as she stripped her bare. She looked into her eyes, took her peaking clit into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it.

"Oh god..."

She dipped her tongue into her wetness. It had been far too long since she had tasted her. Far too long since she felt those pink lips quiver and suck her tongue deep inside. Too long since she had felt her wife push into her mouth, craving more. Emma happily obliged.

...

Regina panted, heavily, as an orgasm rocked her body. She came hard on top of her office desk, pushing herself onto Emma's head between her legs. She was still licking her furiously, driving her towards another orgasm.

"Emma...I...I need to..."

"Need to what, 'gina?" Emma murmured, her hot breath fell on her sensitive clit, sending jolts through Regina's body.

"I n-need...y-you...I need..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Emma stood up and pulled her closer. Regina tasted herself on her mouth, it drove her insane. She jumped onto her, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissed her deeply. The hardness inside Emma's shorts rubbed between her. Emma held her up in her arms, circling her hips, teasing her.

"Take off your shorts, damn it!" Regina said breathlessly, trying not to come from the friction between their bodies. She needed it pushing inside her, and Emma's body pressing onto her.

Emma lowered her on her feet and took of her shorts. Before she could reach for her again, Regina knelt down between her legs.

"Don't forget the lube..." Regina smirked.

"Mmm its in one of the pockets...in the pants...just waiting until...well...you know..." Emma winked.

"Yes dear, I do know..."

Regina wrapped her fingers around it and looked up at her wife. Emma nodded, eyes twinkling.

She kept her eyes on hers and took it in her mouth. Emma watched her affectionately, running her fingers through her dark hair, then tracing her cheek. She licked up the length of the shaft. Pumped her fist up and down. Then pushed it into her mouth again. Her head moved between her wife's legs. Emma's quickening breath told her what she needed to know. In a few minutes she could sense the heightening need in her, the desire building, waiting to crash all over her. Regina found the tube inside the pant's pocket and rubbed on it, making it glisten. Emma kissed the top of her head and held her up against her waist. She slipped it between her wet aching lips and pushed into her. Regina sighed at the way it filled her up inside. Emma was kissing her neck, murmuring softly against her skin.

"I missed you..."

Regina caught the words as her body went up in flames.

...

Files were scattered all over the floor along with bits and pieces of their torn off clothes. Papers were flying in the air as wind blew in through the opened windows of the mayoral office.

Regina's back was pressed on the wooden desk, legs spread apart, eyes closed, and chest heaving against her wife's as she hovered on top of her, pushing deep inside. Regina clung to her neck as Emma buried her face into her hair while thrusting firmly, moving fast and faster. The sound of their moans and body slapping against hard wood filled the air. Regina bit into Emma's sweating shoulder, feeling her insides tightening around the penetrating shaft. The friction was sending sparks through every nerve endings in her body.

Emma looked into Regina's dark brown eyes as she thrust into her. Their bodies were sticky with sweat. Their breasts rubbed against each other. Their lips were wet with each others taste. She was euphoric.

She flipped them around. Regina moved her hips in circles. Emma watched where there bodies were joined together. The toy was vibrating between her legs. She was so close.

Regina rocked up and down. She kissed her lips. Dipped down to kiss each of her nipples. Then she lay on top of her, letting her hold her tightly in her arms. She linked her fingers with hers, and held on. They were riding towards the peak together. Regina whimpered. Emma gasped. They came crashing over each other.

The couch, the floor, against the wall, by the window- they took turns around everywhere in the room. After long labouring hours, they lay on the floor, among a sea of papers, listening to each other's heart beating in the quiet room.

"I'm glad you came..." Regina murmured.

Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked, earning her a playful swat on her butt.

"I mean... I'm glad you had this idea, silly!"

"Yeah...me too...and I'm glad you came...so many...many times..." Emma winked, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you look right after you've had a big one...you have this glow..."

"The after-sex glow?"

"Yeah...just...radiant..." Emma sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"You tell me that every time," Regina chuckled and nuzzled at her neck.

"I do?"

"You do."

"Hm. Well, it's true..."

" You should come to my office more often, dear, I quite like this very creative and spontaneous side of you..." Regina told her wife.

"Maybe..." Emma mused, "you should come to my workplace next time. I have all the kinky things you like...the 'cuffs, the baton...the jail cell..."

"Oh my my... someone's an eager beaver!" Regina laughed, "have I been neglecting you so much that all the porn watching has turned you into a sex-crazed monster?"

"I have needs woman!" Emma faked a growl and tickled her wife. Regina laughed gleefully and squirmed in her arms.

They fell silent for a bit.

"I love you, sweet heart," Regina spoke softly, kissing the middle of Emma's chest, "thank you for this special night."

"I love you too," Emma smiled, hugging her wife tightly.

...


End file.
